The Atlanteons of War
The Atlanteons of War When They First Started... The Atlanteons of War (AoW) was founded by an Ianzm Dudek back in 2007 on the TG. It was a small miltia consiting of all new members (noobs). When it was originally founded it was in one group and had no land, no training courses, weapons, outfits, or any sensibility outside the fact it was based around Stargate a show/movie by MGM. Eventually the miltia got land, and outfitted by Blood666vampire Amaterasu, and a base from RC Acadamitz, and some outside help from ASR members. Still it didn't last long, ianzm being fairly new to running militas failed terribly by letting in members that were in other miltias and of course took the land and kicked all the members. The miltia went inactive for a year. Ian Fretwerk and the new era. Ian Fretwerk gave new light to AOW being formally involved with them created a new group. Still called The Atlanteons of War. Still consiting of all Noobs and some older members that were more adept to fight, the army still suffered in leadership and lack of members. The miltias went inactive again for 2 months until Ian Fretwerk designed a much better plan of leading the Atlanteons. This is more what AOW is remembered for is the City Era. This is when AOW was organized, outfitted and somewhat not so newbie proned. Eventually an old enemy of the military one that was more noteable for the previous Alliance with Ianzm Dudek appeared and eventually took out the military once again. The Rise and Fall of AoW In 2010 Ian Fretwerk took a break on AoW and moved on to newer projects but when he returned he came back with a much better hand to be delt with. The Atlanteons took off with the help of Askel Christensen, Frodo Firehawk, Blood666vampire Amaterasu, and a few others I cannot recall. AOW eventually became one of the largest armies in size of people in the group, most of them were in training however on average there were 10-15 people active in the main group. AoW ended up getting a makeover and was no longer about Stargate nor centered in that universe, Ian Fretwerk in return wrote a whole story of the Atlanteons and planned 3 other armies in the process that all have been sucessful except for one that may not come into light. These armies were in story order: -Aurora -Originally had no name, Frodo gave it a name; Vardiction -Solaris; which is still in planning and may never come to light. After which Ian Fretwerk also had a boost in land and Linden. A large base was built that eventually became the longest surviving base of the Atlanteons after the grid merge. Eventually the military died like all Second Life militaries do, but unlike before this one was a planned shut down instead of coming back to life after the attack on the internal group, AoW moved to Aurora which was the follow up to the story plans.